Painter from Wuhan
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: Yao Wang was your average painter with a not-so-average thing about about portraits. When a mysterious and heartless cold man comes over from a whole new dimension. Can Yao send him back and perhaps just end up teaching him a thing or two about love? Pairings inside. Contains mild swearing/violence and Yaoi. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first thank you for clicking this. The pairings will be:**

**RO/CHU**

**AME/RUS**

**slight RUSSIA/JAPAN**

**NOT a love triangle+one (love square...?)**

**And tiny microscopic hints of onesided Russa/Everyone**

**Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Wang Yao was a single poor man who lived in China who worked as a painter for a living. It wasn't that his art was bad, on the contrary in was exraordinary. It was just that he had no sense of copyright and gotten in trouble for it more than once. He also had four adopted kids of different nationalities from all over Asia. So you could say he had bitten off more than he could chew. Also despite his extreme talent for art, he absolutley refused to draw portraits of people or anything with detailed eyes like he did sub-consiously-as if it came naturally- but he would always catch himself and scratch out by putting black paint on its face.

Today had been a good day he sold enough paintings and so he dreamt of a good retirement. Unknowigly he found a paintbrush, paint, and a blank canvas and began to paint. As he thought and painted a young man in his mid-teen entered in from the back door of the shop/house singing _Paparazzi _by SNSD. Yao sighed and turned around to look at his second adopted son, Im Yong-Soo. He actually had a twin but he had been adopted by some miliataristic man from North Korea. Both had been originally from south of said country.

"Yo, I'm back." Yong-Soo greeted with a wave of his his hand. Yao sighed again for the like of his manners. "Aiyaah, already?" dissapointment clearly showing in his voice. Yong-Soo had gone back to his home country for some redicuolus K-Pop fest. A week long festival where big named Korean bands like Girls Gerneration, Big Bang, and and SHINee preformed and did other stuff Yao didn't know nor cared about. He was normally against this stuff but he'd do anything to get Yong-Soo to stop singing and get out of the house. Heaven knows who he had been able to stand up to all that music. Yao shuddered rembering those horrible moments.

"Uh...If your done with whatever it is, can you help with this stuff?" asked Yong-Soo. He gestured toward some bags filled with stuff from the festival that Yao could only guess. Yao snapped out of his thoughts and sighed once again. He was getting to old for this stuff.

"Go call Mai and AnLiang and ask them to help." He said walking over and hefting a bag of his own. It was suprisingly heavy for its innocent looks. Yong-Soo went to go find his siblings saying something about stuff being made in Korea. And in this momentay confusion, the painting Yao was painting was completley forgotten.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and reading it! I picked out Hong Kong's based on a kid from Hong Kong I knew sine Kaoru felt to Japanese. Also if you didn't know, Wuhan is place in China, it seemed close to Japan, Taiwan, and so hence Wuhan. Sorry if its a bit short but I should be updating it soon! Till then See ya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yao was awoken to loud knocking on his front door in the middle of the night. For a breif moment he mistaken it for thunder, it was storming heavily outside. He waited, there was huge flash light, illuminating his romm for a good five seconds, then came the thunder. It was like the sky itself was was bieng brought down. Yao checked the time, it read 00:00 exactly. He gulped, he was a bit guilty of being a little superstitious.

The knocking came came again, of this he was sure. _'Well, whoever out there might be cold and wet considering the weather and they just might've gotten stuck in the rain and needed somewhere to stay for the night...Yes that must be it.'_ He thought a bit nervously. He got out of bed and put on a robe, manners beating superstition.

Slowly he made his way downstairs trying not to wake anyone up but then again, anyone who could in this made weather wouldn't be so easily woken up. Yao had reached downstairs now. He was standing in his studio, where he made and sold his paintings, mouth agape. His eyes had fallen on a portrait of a voilet eyed man with snowey blond hair. How could he possibley have forgotten about _that!_ He hurried over grabbing a bottle of black paint. Then he dumped the dark coloured paint on the portait of the strange eyed man, he hoped he wasn't too late. His face quickley changed from releif to a mixture of fine astoneshment and sheer horror. _The paint had slid right off._ It was like water sliding of oil. Only the parts which he hadn't painted already got affected giving the picture a black background making the picture all the more menacing. His parent's word came back to them. He had dishonerd them. What was he to do know?

Suddenly the knocking came again. Yao started at the noise and looked toward the door nervously. Well...There was really only one way to find out and there was no use in prolonging these things anyways. He cautiously made his way to the door. He hesated a bit but then knocking came agian and unlocked the doors and began to open the door carefully began to twist the door knob open.

It can't be said for sure who or what exactly he was expecting but it was probably the man in the painting. He slowly poked his head out the door to examine who it was. Yao gasped in shock when he saw who it was.

"KIKU" he nearley yelled. The releif was clearly evident in his voice. The man standing outside clearly picked this up quite easiley for he replied "Where you expecting anyone else?" Allowing confusion to overcome his usually emotion masked face. "No of course not, who else visits at a time like aru?" He opened the door wider and moved aside so Kiku could enter. "Come inside, you must be cold aru." Kiku stepped inside. "Ah, sorry to come at a time like this but I took a flight that had scheduled at a time most convenient for me I should have considered something like this. I apolgigive for any inconvenience it might have caused you." Yao shook his head, the man who stood in front of him was his ever so polite first adopted son.

He was quite a polite boy even when he first met him then decided to adopt him. He was originally a boy from Japan. After Yao brought him back back to his house in China, he found out that he was also quite shy and timid. Yao had grown quite fon of him and in a short while, managed to get him think the same way. He held quite close to his culture however, more so than any of his other kids, insisting that he do things his way while trying not be a burden. It was strange and he admitted that at points it could get a little frustrating, but Yao had a lot of paiteince and sometimes he found himself wishing he could go back to this time whenever the topic of Kiku was brought up. it was a much better time then rather than now where there relationship has been nothing but kind words. At one point in time He had apparently hit off the wrong nerve with Kiku and then he moved off to Japan when he was old enough to sustain a job as a digital developer and its been this way ever since.

Yao relized that an awkward silence had lasped so he decided to break the silence. "so have have you been waiting long?" he asked. "Ah, outside I mean." he said looking at his confused face and he wondered if he had een thinking the the same things. It had been for to long since they had last seen him in person though he was always welcome back here.

"No, actully I had only knocked once on the door and then you opened it." He began, "I was thinking that with the storm and all you would not be able to here me so I thought I would come later." After a bit of hesatation he added, "If you don't mind me saying, it felt as if you were down here the whole time...What is the matter?" He asked a bit worridley looking in to Yao's pale face. Kiku had always been good at reading the atmosphere. But Yao had stopped listening.

Yao went over to the big antique clock in the room and checked it. The big hand was on the twelve and the other smaller one was on the two; 00:10. If Kiku had indeed just started to knock then that would have been a good five minutes beforehe had started to knock. Making a big question arrive: who had been knocking one his door?

* * *

**Well thank you for reading thus far, like promised updated quickly. There shouldn't be any mistakes but forgive me if there are. To be honest I had a little trouble writing this and a bit of writer's block BUT nature decided to be kind enough and send a storm towards me thus the storm. Sorry if I seem to prolonging this but it should start going smoothly. Also thank you to that one person who had Favorited it already, it gave me the courage to update this, you know who are! Till then See ya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay~! Chapter 3 is now up and this time its not uploaded at midnight so I can work on this more~! Big thanks to Lost Friend for reveiwing, I never really thought of that idea and I was wondering about how I should make them, you just gave me _huge_ plot bunny so thanks~! Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Kiku opened the door and looked outside the rainy scenery. There wasn't a person in sight. He told Yao the same thing and said that perhaps many he had just imagined it or that it was just thunder. Yao however, would have none of it and insisted that someone was out there.

For a breif moment Yao had considered that the person was just shy but dismissed it. There was something...Intimatading about that knocking style that could only belong to a person who truly wanted to get in.

So he went to go check it out for himself. He stepped outside and frowned. There was not even a single person in sight, not even an animal of some sort. He stepped out a bit further into the drenching rain. Slowly he maid his way along the right side of his house, nothing. Then went to the left side. There was a faint skittering sound along the ground. He followed the sound then gasped, it was a little mouse.

"Aiyaah, don't give a scare like that aru," he said to the little mouse, it just stared at him. "Well you do look cute." Yao had quite a soft spot for quite things. He picked the soaked mouse up and laid it next to his his on the porch where it was a bit drier. He sighed.

"Mabye I did imagine it. Strange, I was so sure that there wa-"

Out of nowhere, a hand muffled Yao's mouth and another hand pulled him away from his house while effectively preventing Yao from using his arms. Yao was pulled until he bumped into something which must have been the man. There were standing in the allyway one leaning agaist the wall; the other againt the other.

The mysterious attacker smelled strongly -reeked actually- of vodka. Also, Yao noticed, rather than his bare hand, the man was wearing gloves and he could faintly feel a scarf brushing the top of his head. Buttons pressed into his back suggesting that the man was wearing a coat. The assailant(?) was also twice his hieght so that meant he was probably twice his weight making Yao at a clear dissadvantage.

He felt him bending down to reach his height and whisper in his ear, " You will help me and then become one with me, da?" Yao noticed that that his accent was foriegn and what the hell did 'Become on with me' mean?

He felt the hand around his mouth loosen enough for him to talk. Using this oppurtunity he said in reply, "I take that if I say no, I won't be able to see this rain end aru?" It was a bit cheeky, but Yao was a wise enough person. Then man chuckled a bit and said "You are quite wise, to think clearly in a situation like this." There was false mirth in his voice with something more menacing underlaying it.

Before Yao could say something else, he heard Kiku's voice calling out to him. The man's grip tightened around his mouth once again. "You won't say anything and you'll treat me as a friend,da?" Yao nodded slightly. Rather than fear for himself, he was more worried for Kiku and the others inside. It was best not to act rash.

The man let him go. "By the way you will call me Ivan Braginski, da?" Yao nodded was more and said "Fine you'll address me as Yao Wang aru." And with that he led the way back to his house. The man-Ivan followed him quite closley and he could't stop the chills he was getting. What sort of trouble had he gotten himself into now?


	4. Chapter 4

Yao introduced the strange man to Kiku. Though Kiku did not say anything, he still remained wary. After sometime Yao dismissed Kiku and said he should go to rest. It was obvious that Yao was trying to get rid of him but Kiku could feel the heavy tension in the air so he did as he was told.

Finally alone with Ivan in the light where he could see him. Yao turned around to get a good look at him. His breath caught in his throat. He was staring at a living image of his painting. Unless he had actually seen this foreign man elsewhere, it was as if his painting had come to life.

Yao's eyes wandered around the place till he caught sight of what he was looking for, his wok. He made dash for it. He grabed it and brandished it like a weapon expertly. However, Ivan did not looked surprised rather the contrary, his innocent smile plastered on his face grew. Slowly he reached into his jacket pulled out a pipe. Yao swore he could see a dark menacing purple aura come about him as he started to faintly chant "Kol kol kol kol."

Yao however, held his ground as he asked in a slightly wavering voice"Wh-What are you and where on Earth did you come from aru?" The other man stop his kol-koling and replied "Not from here or 'Earth' really." If Yao was confused before, he was now entirely stumped.

"What is that supposed to mean aru?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Exactly as it is," came the smooth reply.

"Alright fine aru, at least tell me more about yourself, like what you are?" If Yao was going to put up this with this man then he should at least know more about his background and such. Suddenly he noticed he that the pipe that Ivan was holding was gone. Ivan didn't look the least fazed by this and replied, "I am the Czar, or the emperor of the entire world. Or so I thought but it seems there are more places that have yet to become one with me."

There it was again, more of this 'One with me' business. But what really held his attention was the fact that he said he ruled the world. Was he mentally deranged or something? Also he recognized the word 'Czar' as Russian...So was that where this man was from?So many questions aroused by one question.

He decided to play along in case the Ivan proved hostile. From the clues he already guessed that he was though. But before he could say anything, the other man spoke up, "Since you are a woman, I will give you another chance. _So become on with me_."

"Woman,aru?...Oh no I'm not a woman! I get mistaken for that sometimes but I'm not aru!" he replied then realized the rest of the request,"And NO!aru Who would want to become one with you aru? What does that even mean?"

A mixture of confusion and disappointment marked Ivan's face as he cocked it to on side and said,"Your not? That is no bad you would have been better of that way." Suddenly he was holding his pipe once again and he was upon Yao in flash. Up close he could see that there were brown stains on the pipe and he desperately hoped that it was just rust. All Yao had to defend himself against the taller man was his old wok. Ivan raised his pipe to finish the poor Chinese man.

* * *

**This chapter was intended to be longer but I accidently deleted the last part and with horrible storm outside I'm afraid the power's gonna go out so I'll cut it here. Oh and also as I get more busy with stuff I might not be able to update daily, Oh well~. But I will do it regularly so, Till then See ya~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here I was thinking three days without update would make me lose the few viewers I have but Yay~! It got more popular if only just a little, this is for all you wonderful people out there. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Yao didn't know what came first, the brutal kick to Ivan's head of the load burst of music in which Yao recognized to as Oh! by SNSD. He looked over to see Kiku standing over an unconscious Ivan. Yong-Soo came up shortly, with the music still playing, and stood on top of Ivan to yelling "Nobody gropes Aniki's breasts but me!" Mai, his third child of fourteen and only daughter from Taiwan came down to see what the problem was. Finally AnLiang, the last child of from Hong Kong and only ten poked his head sleepily around the door way before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms against his chest, he cocked a thick eyebrow towards Ivan.

Kiku was the first to speak-something that made sense at least(Yong-Soo)-,"I apologize for eavesdropping and then rudely intruding upon you two. It was just that my ninja-senses were tingling*."

Yao nodded absently, "Ah, its fine aru." He was staring at the knocked out body, ninja-senses, huh. He made a mental note to underestimate them.

"Hey...What's this?" asked Mai. There was hesatation in her voice and a hint of faer. Yao thought she was refering to Ivan but her next words proved the assumption false.

"I thought you didn't do portraits...?" she said, letting the question hang in the air. They all turned to face Mai who had found the painting and turned it so it faced them. She looked at Yao with worried eyes.

Yong-Soo, who hadn't quite understand due to his ingnorance aksed the question on their minds, "Well what is it?"

Yao said, if he thought he could keep them in the dark for all this time then he was wrong. It was time he told them.

* * *

**Ooh, Sorry about the short chapter but the power literally went out like two seconds ago, thankfully I saved but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. It seems I am destined to update this whenever it rains seeing as for the past three days it has been all sunny but I didn't update. Nature must really hate us here in the northern most part of the USA ;u;. I try and be back quicker but no promises. Till then, See ya~!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Feeling like boss because my suspense skills haven't failed me yet* Yussshhh~! Here is the next chapter~!**

**I'm also_ very _creeped out right now because today was a beautiful sunny but as I wrote this its once again a full blown thunderstorm O_O Why cant I get a tsunderstorm though...Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

There was only scilence as Yao's words hung in the air. According to him, they had been adopted mot because of luck or Yao's liking to them, but because they were 'Painters'. While it sounded simple and stupid really, no one said a thing and let Yao continue.

"Im not really sure what that is means myself-no one does aru. But a 'Painter' posseses an unique and special ability with their art. Each one is different. For example I can paint portraits of peple from another dimension-yes they exist aru-and apperantly bring them over to this world." he gestured over to Ivan before continueing."I'm not sure how it works but its the truth aru."

More scilence filled the air though Yao could guess what they were thinking. "You are born into to in actaully. In fact you are realated to me aru. My nephews (and niece) to be exact. For years we have Painters had existed, there was even a time when the public knew of us aru. But iin this day and age it is not so. My siblings-your parents-panicked at the news and isolated them selves from us unfortuntatley when they had you guys, they abandoned you eldest I could not do so and even took you in out of love and in case you showed any signs of bieng a Painter."

Yao took a deep breath beforefinally saying,"I shouldn't even be telling you this though as none of you had shown any signs of liking art save for AnLiang but he is too yound and Kiku if you count graphic designing as art." And with that he was done.

"So if none of this Painter buesness had been real, and don't get me wrong I'm still skeptikal about it, but if it is would you have never adopted us?" asked Mai. Her voice was emotionless, devoid of life. "Aiyaah, no aru-"

"See, you knew why I was here but you refused to believe it and make me get hurt, da" Somehow, Ivan managed to up without Kiku or Yong-Soo noticing. They jumped back. But before the poor Russian man could do anything else he was hit with a wok.

By this rate he'd have a concussion before tomorrow.

* * *

**OOh extremely short chapter but I had to get this out other wise I could never get this story moving. I have a feeling that the people who read this for the yaoi only want to kill me (I haven't even introduced America yet!) but whats romance without plot? Also the rain is dying down, I swear this is creepy as heck! Hopefully it won't be raining next time...So yeah. Till then, See yeah~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, other stories and writer's block and losing your draft can really put a person off. Plus I was self-partying (with a special guest appearance from my brother) all the 27 for the announcement of the fifth season. The Dark-Lord Hima has returned~! Let's celebrate with our Marukaite Chikyuus~! Anyways, Enjoy~! **

* * *

Ivan awoke to find that the rain had stopped. His arms were bound to his back by rope. He looked around. It appeared that he was in some bedroom. It was dark for some reason. Then his eyes fell on a silhouette of his Chinese comrade.

"Yao, da?" He said. The shadow started. Suddenly the lights came on he saw Yao facing him brandishing a wok. "Aiyaah, don't scare me like that aru." He said. He put the wok down and rubbed the back of neck.

"Well now that you are awake we should figure out how to get you back aru." Yao said. "But I don't want to go back I like it here with Yao-Yao." Ivan replied.

Yao looked at him as if he was expecting him to laugh it off. Seeing that Ivan wasn't, an awkward scilence lapsed between them.

"A-ah, so how did you get here? Were you transported or something aru?" Yao offered.

"I do not know. Only that one day I was there the next I am here." Ivan replied. "Do remember anything on how it happened aru?" Ivan shook his head. "I woke up here." So it happened in the sleep.

Yao decided to ask one more question. "Then when you awoke, where were you aru?" "A few metres from your house. I was drenched!" He complained. Yao nodded sympathetically. After that he left.

The process continued by Yao asking Ivan questions and expirementing with painting his face with no avail.

Yao had long since untied him even let him out of the room after seeing that Ivan wasn't a threat. He even let him accompany him when he went out.

It would be lying to say that they didn't enjoy each other's company. Yao had grown more comfortable and less nervous of Ivan and they often chatted together. And after a lot of hesitation, he aloud him to talk to the others.

Ivan had two sisters that haven't left the best impression of siblings on him. But rather than constantly being a nuisence to each other, they ignored each other constantly. The only time they seemed to talk to each other was when they absolutely had to with the exception of Mai and Kiku. Mai adored Kiku and Kiku was too polite to make her go away.

As for Yong-Soo and AnLiang, they seemed to stay shut in their rooms all day. One listening to music the other doing something quiet or talking on the phone with some Icelandic person.

Whenever he talked to them the conversation would hold for a few minutes. Then they would shy away from him or in some situations, they would rudely tell him to "Fuck off."

It confused him greatly how people in this world acted. It also made him quite lonely.

* * *

**Yes! Now we're finally getting somewhere into the yaoi~! And our favorite hero should be making his appearance in one or two chapters! Till then, See ya~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**U****gh, I was too lazy to upload this last night. And sorry for the confusion of the last chapter. It was just saying how Ivan's siblings annoyed him but Yao's kids don't even talk to each other except for Mai and Kiku because Mai adores him. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Months had passed by since Ivan first came to this dimension. Four months had passed to be exact. It was early November now and it was snowing outside.

For the lack of space, Ivan had to stay in Yao's room. Of course Yao didn't like it either but it was manners to house a guest so he went out and got another bed for Ivan.

Being emporer of the entire world really had its luxuries so Ivan didn't understand the lack of resources. And after all, his kingdom was under communist rule so everyone got a fair share.

But his life here was quite enjoyable. Most people were afraid of him in his dimension and usually left hurriedly when all reason to be near Ivan was eliminated. Sure people were still intimidated here but Ivan really believed he made more comrades here than his own world.

Speaking of comrades, where was Yao now? He looked around and saw a forgotten note lying on Yao's bed. He went over and picked it up and read it. Apparently Yao went out to go buy some paint stuff. Ivan was now alone in the house save for AnLiang and Kiku.

Ivan went out of the room to go check what the two were up to. AnLiang was shut up in his room as usual. Kiku however, was downstairs in the studio. He was checking a painting that Ivan recognized as the portrait of himself.

"It is pretty, da?" Ivan said smiling in his usual way. Kiku usually masked his emotions but Ivan caught a flash of surprise on his face. He was probably not used to being caught.

"A-ah, yes it is. Very well done." Kiku looked uncomfortable. "So you like my face, da. Well yours looks pretty good too." Ivan replied, still smiling.

"A-ano, that's not what I meant." Kiku turned red and began to sweat. He stopped dead when Ivan began to trace the features of his face with his fingure. "You're not afraid, da?" He muttered.

Kiku had read to many yaoi doujins to mess with his mind. This scene was too perfect. All Ivan had to do now was lean in kiss him and all that other lemony good stuff. Of course Ivan wasn't really going to do that but Kiku had a bit of a perverted mind.

Ivan's fingure was now resting on the tip of his nose. No one moved. They stared into each others' eyes. Finally after what seemed an eternity. Ivan tapped the tip of his nose with a slight 'boop' noise. Then he let his arm fall to his side. Kiku sighed on the inside.

After that Ivan left the room chuckling to himself. Kiku was relieved but greatly confused. He looked back at the painting. It looked quite menacing but honestly, Ivan was nothing like that. '_Someone's going to have to fix that painting_.' Thought Kiku.

* * *

**O_O I'm not sure why I wrote that but there's your RUS/JAP. Sorry for the time skip but I wanted them to be more comfortable with each other So yeah. Till then, See ya~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waahhh *wails* This is one of my least popular stories booo... But if I have any faithful readers still, sorry for the wait! Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

When Yao came back, he found it quite save for the faint sound of music. Not that he was expecting much noise anyways. Ever since he told them about his secret they've been openly avoiding him.

But usually when he came back Ivan was there, waiting for him. He left his stuff in his studio and headed for his and Ivan's room.

Sure enough, Ivan was there. He stared out the window a bit longingly. He looked quite lonely. He didn't even turn around when Yao entered.

"Ivan, I'm back." He announced. "Why are you staring out the window aru?" Ivan still faced the window when he replied.

"It snows a lot at my place." He stated. There was a long pause before he asked, "Do you what it is like to say you will come back but never do?"

Yao was taken aback before his looked softened. "Ivan-"  
He was cut off by Ivan, who now faced him. "Since you can't send me back, you will bring me a friend from my world, da?"

"What? Aiyaah I'm sorry but I can't. You know that aru." Yao said apologetically. Then Ivan looked at him with pleading eyes. God who he hated that face. Ivan could get him to anything with that face.

"Alright fine aru" he said, giving in. "Yay~! Yao-Yao is the nicest!" Exclaimed Ivan. He clapped his hands like a child.

Yao sighed and went to go find a canvas and some paint

A Few Hours Later~

Yao and Ivan stood in the studio. Yao, with a paintbrush in his hand. Ivan had a happy look on his face.

"Alright aru, now tell me what he looks like aru but remember, I'm not sure if this would work or not aru."

"Ah, he looks like an American he has a cowlicky thingy and glasses and he is blond-"

Suddenly Yao wasn't listening. He was flashed a vision of a person and he stated to paint it. Ivan clapped his hand excitedly like a child. And then before he knew it, he was done.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for talking so long but its summer again yay. I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that there should be only one or two more chapters after this. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Yao began to sketch out what Ivan had described and in all honesty, it looked like the offspring of a pig and human. Rotund belly bursting from the admittedly fashionably jacket; chubby checks with glasses set atop a large nose, framing sky blue eyes-the only decent feature that the abomination had.

All-in-all, it was a creature that shouldn't even be _touched_ let alone be _married _to Ivan. But he was and that really was the only reason Yao harbored such negative thoughts towards the man.

As much as Yao would hate to admit it, he was jealous because he had assumed that Ivan was _his_. What they had been through meant nothing in the end.

"Um…Yao?" Ivan asked, concerned.

Snapping out of his revere, Yao snapped, "What do you want, aru?"

Rather than be taken back be Yao's outburst, Ivan simply replied "It doesn't look like Alfred, fix it, da?"

All the rage Yao had tried holding back came bursting through, using every swear word he had, which was a lot, before storming out of the studio.

Ivan stood in the middle of the studio, confused, and alone.


End file.
